Snapshots
by tromana
Summary: Breathe in, breathe out. That's a moment in your life. Snapshots of the character's lives at any given moment in time. Drabbles from the skinsbang vent drabble tag challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi, I'm tromana. This is my first submission on FFN for a while, having had a major bout of writer's block. And it's only drabbles. If you don't know, a drabble is a piece of fiction restricted to 100 words (though some may go slightly over. I personally try to stick to the restrictions as best I can, but it doesn't always work.)

Anyway, I'm new to Skins, having been introduced it by Miss Peg (well, I introduced her to _the Mentalist_ so it's only fair). Five episodes into S5 and I love it. Hopefully this won't be my last foray into Skins fiction, but we'll see how it goes.

These were all submitted to the drabble tag challenge on the skinsbang_vent community on LiveJournal. Anyway, enough rambling.

x tromana

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Snapshots  
><strong>Author: <strong>tromana  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Various  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Various; principally gen 3 as it stands right now.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Breathe in, breathe out. That's a moment in your life. Snapshots of the character's lives at any given moment in time. Drabbles from the skinsbang_vent drabble tag challenge.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Skins.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Will update this as and when - will try and update with 5 drabbles at a time.

**Identity  
><strong>_Prompt: Emptiness is filling me to the point of agony_

Mini doesn't want to turn into her mother.

When she was younger, her Mum always said that she was 'just like her'. Still does, sometimes. Mini hates that. She wants her own identity, to make her own mistakes and learn from them herself.

She doesn't want to tread the same paths as her Mum. End up washed up, useless, stuck with a teenage daughter and always on the lookout for the next easy shag, yet proclaiming the opposite.

That life seems so empty, so pointless. Like a life dressed in pain and little else.

Mostly, Mini just wants to _escape_.

**Fury  
><strong>_Prompt: Revenge is a dish best served cold_

She can't believe it.

Nick and Liv. Liv and Nick. It seems so wrong.

She and Nick, they were in love. She loved him, he loved her. Okay, so he never actually said it. Dodged the bullet, said she was hot and sexy instead. But it didn't matter. Deep down, Mini knew he cared.

Or thought she knew.

The problem was what to do next.

Because it wasn't just Nick that had hurt her, it was Liv too. Liv was meant to be her fucking best friend.

But she decided to wait.

Hot fury left you looking like a fool.

**Way of Life  
><strong>_Prompt: Obsession_

Rich wasn't obsessed.

There's no fucking way he'd let himself get obsessed with metal.

No, it was, a way of life, a custom, a choice.

You either got it or you didn't.

No half measures.

No compromises.

And that was the slight, but subtle difference.

Grace. She didn't get it. Of course she didn't. She just cared about stupid fucking girly stuff. Ballet. Crap like that.

And then.

Then, she turned up at the bar with a pint in hand. Claimed to be 'Sub Rosa' or 'Sub' for short.

That was the moment when he thought _maybe _she could understand.

**Façade  
><strong>_Prompt: Hearts that don't love can't be broken.  
><em>_Bare Hands by Delta Goodrem_

Franky doesn't feel.

Not normally.

Not any more.

Not after all the shit she's been through.

Well, wouldn't you if you'd walked a mile in her shoes?

She was pleased when her Dads adopted her. No more being shunted around from place to place, becoming a nameless person in a sea of faces. She means something to them.

It's weird.

She knows she cares for them, deep down. Because that's what families do. They care.

Friends too.

Like Liv, Grace and Mini. They support, love, live for each other

One day, she wishes, she could love without having her heart broken.

For now, not doing so is her only protection.

**Weakness**

_Prompt: You could be brilliant, but you're a coward  
>Leroy, Black Swan <em>

You're a coward.

You're a weak, selfish bastard who fucks everything up the moment you touch it. It's just nobody's noticed before. Mainly, because you've never fucked up quite as badly as Matty. If you had, then people would realise how much of a cunt you actually are.

And the sad thing is, you don't mean it, do you? You thought you were happy. Thought you liked Rugby, liked your mates, liked Mini.

But then Mini wouldn't shag you, would she?But you just couldn't be patient and wait, could you?

If you had, things would be so different.

Tosser.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, I already have enough for a second set of drabbles. Drabble tag seems to move very quickly. Not complaining though, it's good for me to be getting back into writing. I've realised just how much I was missing it.

Thank you to Miss Peg and myrmidryad for reviewing the first batch.

x tromana

* * *

><p><strong>A Conversation<strong>

_Prompt: I can hardly breathe, you make me want to scream  
><em>_Hot by Avril Lavigne_

"Alo! Up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Stupid fucking-"

"I heard that."

"Sorry."

"Tea?"

"Thanks.."

"Your Dad's already up on the upper field. He expects to see you there in half an hour. No later."

"Yes, Ma."

"Make sure you do everything on the list."

"Yes."

"And this time, don't forget."

"Yes, Ma."

"Or trash the pl-"

"I've learned my fucking lesson, alright? There's no need to keep going on about it."

"We'll see. And less of the swearing. It's lazy, that is."

"But-"

"I don't care what your mates think, you're not to do it under my roof. Be good."

**Beauty**

_Prompt: Every day I fight a war against the mirror  
><em>_Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink_

My elder sister, she's gorgeous. But that didn't stop her throwing it all away and landing herself in prison. My younger one, too. Though she's too little to appreciate it yet.

Then there's me, the ugly duckling stuck in the middle. Waiting desperately for the chance to bloom and grow. But fuck it, it hasn't happened yet, so what's the chances of it ever happening now?

It's the same with my friends. Grace, she's beautiful and when she dances, the whole world lights up. Not that she cares though. She probably doesn't even realise how fucking lucky she is. And if you're standing next to Mini, well no one's going to give someone like me a second glance, are they are?

Perhaps that's why I treat myself with so little respect? But even if I wanted to change it, how? You can't fucking change the past, however much you want to. I'm just a dirty little slut and men know it. That's why I can find an easy shag if and when I want to.

I look in the mirror and immediately grab my straighteners. Time to sort out the messy frizz that's meant to be my hair. It's a daily challenge, but what can I do?

I'm not bad looking, not exactly. But just when you compare yourself to…

I know I should be grateful for what I've got, but sometimes, you just can't.

**Change  
><strong>_Prompt: I can't help myself_

He wants to be good. Wants to do well, to succeed, to please his parents. It's just…

Well.

There's girls. And sex. Though those two things are related. Doesn't help that he's not getting any either. Fuck it, even Rich has managed it. Not only that, the lucky bastard has only done it with the hottest girl at Roundview.

Then there's drink and drugs. Maintaining an image. Being a bad boy. Trying to shake off the whole farm thing.

Trying to stand out from the crowd.

He wants to change his life around, but somehow, he just can't help himself.

**Falling**

_Prompt: I keep dreaming that I'm falling  
><em>_Tightrope by Stephanie McIntosh_

What happens if you die in dreams?

I heard a rumour, once, that you die in real life too.

But that seems crazy, ridiculous. Like something Mum would take seriously when chasing up one of her quack hobbies. Stupid, fucking woman. She's even admitted to me that she knows they're nonsense but she can't fucking help herself.

Anyway, that was a change of topic. Sorry.

I'm just wondering because I've been having this reoccurring dream lately.

Where I'm falling.

If I hit the ground, I know I'll die.

Not only that.

There's something more.

I'm falling because Mini pushed me.

**Lies**

_Prompt: Love is nothing but a lie_

She didn't love Nick.

Didn't love Matty either. Why should she?

What she did with them, she wasn't sure why. It was fun, she knew as much as that. Shagging was a great way to let off steam, to seek gratification, pleasure.

But ultimately, it was just sex.

Didn't mean nothing.

Love. That was just a word. A lie. People say it all the fucking time and they didn't fucking mean it. Her Dad had told her he loved her. Maude and Bella too.

And look what happened there.

Ran off, didn't he?

Yeah, love didn't mean a fucking thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So, I slowed down on drabbling because I was mainly focussing on my Big Bang fic. On the plus side, I'm making fairly good progress with it, so it's all good.

Thank you to Miss Peg for reviewing part 2 and everyone who supplied the prompts.

x tromana

* * *

><p><strong>Mistakes<br>**_Prompt: Am I not pretty enough? Is my heart too broken?  
>Not Pretty Enough by Kasey Chambers<em>

She tore a hairbrush through her hair and cursed as it snagged on a knot. Just fucking typical. Perfect fucking end to a fucking awful evening.

She thought she could pretend, let it disappear. Like water under the bridge.

Now that she had lost her virginity, sex wasn't such a big deal any more.

And she was still with Nick…

Until tonight.

Why had it taken sleeping with him to realise that she had done the wrong fucking thing?Wasn't she enough for him? They had a good time together, she was pretty. What every man wanted.

What was missing?

**Needs  
><strong>_Prompt: Desire_

He never meant for it to happen. He was with Mini and knew she loved him. She told him often enough, so to deny all knowledge would have been ridiculous.

So why the hell did he fuck Liv?

The first time was understandable. Justified. He was a man and he was getting frustrated. He had certain needs and he wasn't getting anywhere with Mini, so he had to get his release somehow.

But here he was, in the van, doing it again.

Liv ran a finger down his back. He shuddered.

He looked into her eyes.

There it was.

Desire.

**Entanglement  
><strong>_Prompt: Six thoughts at once, I can't focus on one  
><em>_Fragile by Delta Goodrem_

Mini.

What the hell do you make of her? She sent you to hell and back.

Now… now she cares.

Maybe even loves you and not just in her usual 'she's just Mini' way.

And maybe, you love her too.

She's warning you desperately about Matty. Wants you to keep away, to stay safe.

He's fucking with your mind.

You know he is, but you just can't stop yourself. You two don't know whether you're coming or going.

And that's what's so fucking glorious about him. You are both screwed up nut jobs.

Whichever way you look, you're… well… fucked.

**Journey  
><strong>_Prompt: A straight line may be the shortest distance between two points, but it is by no means the most interesting_

It could have been easier than this.

Should have been.

She feels like she's known Matty forever and yet, at the same time, it seems like she's barely been here for a second. Time works in mysterious ways.

Liv's with Matty now.

That should be enough to stop her.

It should mean that he's off-limits. Out of bounds. Mini is right about that, at least.

It doesn't stop her though.

Because she realises: it's not the destination that matters, it's the journey that's important. Where is the sense of achievement if everything is just handed to you on a plate?

**Self  
><strong>_Prompt: she's got her own thing, that's why I love her_

You dance like nobody's watching.

Mainly because you think that nobody _is_ watching. Why would they? You're just you. A crazy, fucked up piece of shit that nobody ever cares about.

Well, nobody that matters anyway.

All you've ever known is wrong, somehow. What's normalcy? Why do you even care, anyway? It's not something you're ever going to know, however much you want you're wrong.

Somebody is watching.

Two somebodies, in fact.

And they both love you and hate you and want you and need you.

Why?

Because you're different, because you scare them a little.

Because you're you.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So, it's been a little while since I last had a batch of drabbles big enough for me to be happy to post. Never mind though. Drabbling has definitely slowed down now, because of drabble-tag and because I am now definitely concentrating on Big Bang and other projects. So, I can't say when my next batch of Skins drabbles will be. On the plus side? I have finally started exploring outside of Gen 3. Specifically, Gen 1.

Thank you to the wonderful anthropologist for reviewing part three. I'll send you that email I owe you soon! Thanks also to the drabble taggers who left the prompts which inspired these.

x tromana

* * *

><p><strong>Bubblewrapped<strong>

_Prompt: I feel the need to protect you, because I know you can't protect yourself._

He doesn't love her.

She's not Michelle, with her nice breasts and gorgeous lips and… and…

Well, she's a bit of a head case, isn't she? An absolute nutter. That doesn't mean she isn't sweet, in her own way. Fuck no. How can anyone not like Cassie?

But that's the problem. He just likes her. As a friend.

He wants to look after her, wrap her up in bubble wrap. Stop her from getting hurt.

Stop her from hurting herself.

That's why he agreed to the date. Because if he doesn't, _he'll _be hurting her and that's just not fair.

**Escape **_(follow up to Bubblewrapped)  
><em>_Prompt: I don't like the drugs, but the drugs like me_

Fuck the world.

Fuck Sid.

She thought he fucking cared, that he actually wanted to go on a date. She'd been so excited. Of course, she knew she was a little weird for him, that he was a bit scared of her. That's why she'd starved herself in preparation. Just so that she could pretend to be just a little less mental for the evening.

That was the problem. She wanted to fuck him. Literally. For him to look at her the way he looked at Michelle.

The drugs felt heavy in her pocket.

There was always a way out.

**Jealousy  
><strong>_Prompt: If I could be like that (like that)  
>I would give anything<br>Just to live one dayIn these shoes  
>- 3 Doors Down, If I Could Be Like That<em>

Jealousy isn't pretty. That's what my Mum always says whenever me or Maude complain. But it's easier said than done, right?

Especially when your best mate is Mini fucking McGuiness.

I mean, just look at her. She's gorgeous, has a hot boyfriend, has _everything_.

I know it can't be as goddamn fucking perfect as it looks, but to walk a mile in her shoes. Well, fuck. I'd give a lot for that.

They say there's nothing worse than a green eyed monster, but so long as I can keep it in check, I think I'll be fine.

Well, maybe, anyway.

**Pain  
><strong>_Prompt: migraines_

Your head feels like it's going to explode, or like someone's shoved a knife in it.

Or, or like it's trapped in a vice and it's only getting tighter.

And no, it's not the drugs.

You know that because you feel like you want to curl up and die. The light's too bright. Michelle and Tony's… ministrations… are way too loud. And you feel sick, despite not having eaten anything for days.

Instead, you just smile weakly at Sid, who is sitting opposite you. Mainly because you want him to like you and this will just make him think worse.

**Confliction  
><strong>_Prompt: What you want is right in front of you_

She thought he was all she ever wanted. That he loved her and that was why they were together. He told her often enough, even if it required a little coercion on occasion. Sometimes, it was just nice to get the confirmation in one way or another.

But then, then she saw him with Maxxie. Right in front of her. He hadn't even given her a second thought.

And by the time they were on the plane home, he acted as if he had forgotten entirely. As if he were completely guilt free.

Now, she wasn't sure what to think.


End file.
